Lucky
by locked pearl
Summary: "Yokohama, 1 Desember, Lucky!"


**Lucky**

07-Ghost © Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara

Lucky © Kleerpearl

 **AU** , a little **canon** story, **OOC** (of couse)

.

.

.

 _"Yokohama, 1 Desember, Lucky!"_

* * *

Teito ingat hari itu. Hari di mana ia bertemu Ouka untuk pertama kalinya.

Waktu itu hujan masih mengguyur di luar. Kadang berkompetisi dengan ketikan jemari Teito di dalam halte. Lembab. Hujan membuat bau tanah menyeruak.

Tak masalah. Teito menyukainya.

Tidak perlu waktu terbuang banyak, hujan segera berhenti beberapa menit kemudian. Latar diperindah dengan Teito yang menyadari matahari senja menerobos awan-awan gelap.

Pantulan matahari terdispersi menjadi 7 warna saudara di kaki timur hingga ke barat.

Teito tersenyum akan ciptaan Tuhan tersebut. Jarang-jarang ia melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Teito akan berjalan kembali pulang ke rumah. Ia hadap kanan, tiba-tiba saja cahaya begitu menyilaukan. Ia menutupi wajah _—_ matanya.

Ketika mulai beradaptasi, ia terpesona mendapati seorang gadis menatap pelangi dengan cahaya yang menyinarinya.

"Menyilaukan … tetapi … indah."

 _Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku melihat malaikat._

Setelahnya terjadi percakapan kecil lantaran si gadis menyadari keberadaan Teito.

Namanya Ouka. Katanya dari fakultas kedokteran, mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo.

Mungkin esoknya Teito akan berjalan beberapa meter dari fakultas nuklir. Pastinya untuk menelusuri Ouka lebih jauh.

Teito mendapat salinan formulir Ouka. Manuskrip atau bukan, mempelajarinya pun jadi.

Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg namanya. Menelusuri satu baris lebih ke dasar, tiba-tiba pacuan detak jantung Teito melakukan percepatan di luar kendalinya.

Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg, tempat, tanggal, lahir; Yokohama, 1 Desember...

Semuanya sama. Teito menyeringai, " _Lucky_."

Waktu itu tidak sengaja Teito menemani seniornya, Frau, membeli perlengkapan untuk eksperimen kepada Professor Wolfram.

Begitu memasuki laboratorium, lebih tepat sebelumnya, Teito melihat siluet merah muda.

Teito memakai kemeja formal. Multifungsi, bisa menjadi kemeja bermain, terlihat keren.

Prof. Wolfram menjelaskan kalau ini begini, dan itu begitu. Bla, bla, bla.

Tetapi pandangan Teito tidak fokus. Fokusnya terhadap bayangan gadis berambut sakura.

Pulang, mereka melewati pekarangan istana Professor Wolfram. Dan Teito mendapati Ouka memberi makan seekor burung puyuh.

Frau menyadarinya. Disenggolnya pundak Teito. "Samperin sana!"

Teito bersemu. "Apaan sih!"

Frau menyeringai, "Heh, jangan berlagak malu. Kesempatan macam ini belum tentu akan terulang."

Frau menyamai tingginya dengan Teito, lalu berbisik dari belakang, "Selama Ayahnya ada di dalam."

Teito perlahan menutup celah menuju Ouka. "Ouka."

Ouka melihat pemanggil, kemudian tersenyum. "Hai Teito."

Teito bergabung dengan Ouka yang bermain dengan burung. "Habis konsultasi dengan Ayah?"

Teito mengangguk. "Iya. Aku tidak menyangka kau merupakan anaknya."

Ouka tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya ia tidak setuju aku menjadi dokter."

Teito mengiyakan dalam hati. Emeraldnya menatap ruby yang terlihat lebih muda.

"Ouka, kau suka warna apa?"

Ouka berhenti mengelus burung. Tertawa kecil. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Teito memalingkan wajah. "Aaa… hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, mungkin?"

Ouka tersentak. Kemudian ia menatap Teito sungguh-sungguh. Tangan halus yang digunakan untuk menyembuhkan umat manusia itu menggenggam tangan yang di masa depan akan menciptakan teknologi termutakhir.

"Jadilah temanku ya, Teito!"

Pipi Teito bersemu merah. "Bo-bo-boleh kok!"

Gadis itu sumringah. Kemudian berdeham. "Baiklah, kita mulai dengan warna favorite. Sesuai dengan pertanyaanmu tadi."

Teito menatap Ouka. Jantungnya lagi-lagi bekerja otomasis, tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Ouka melanjutkan, "Aku menyukai merah muda. Coklat juga kusuka. Tapi, dari semua itu aku paling menyukai putih. Semua warna selalu cocok dengan putih."

Putih.

Putih.

Putih.

Teito menyeringai, warna favorite mereka sama, " _Lucky_!"

Tiba di suatu percakapan Teito menyeringai lebar manakala indra pendengarannya menangkap Ouka bertanya, "Kapan ulang tahunmu?" maka Teito menjawab, "Sama denganmu."

Dari setiap pertemuan yang tidak disengaja _—_ pasti takdir _—_ itulah yang dipikirkan Teito _—_ ada hal baru yang membuat Teito berseru, " _Lucky_!"

"Mau nonton apa?"

Teito dan Ouka merutuki diri sendiri yang tidak ada persiapan menonton film sesampainya di bioskop.

Lewat _searching_ di web bioskop, mereka sama-sama menyerukan judul yang sama. "Kau menyukai genre itu … Ouka?"

Ouka mengangguk. Teito lagi-lagi menyeringai, sama. " _Lucky_."

Begitu pula dengan setelahnya, setelahnya. Ketika bertemu di kantin kampus, dengan kekuasaan takdir mereka tidak mendapat tempat, kecuali di satu meja yang sama. Mereka memesan menu yang sama, yang mereka sukai.

Ada pula ketika mereka melakukan perpisahan sementara di pertigaan yang memisahkan kebersamaan mereka. Ouka menyodorkan sesuatu. "Jagalah ini. Aku senang sekali mempunyai teman seperti Teito. Dulu, aku hampir tidak pernah keluar rumah. Jadi … bisa dibilang kau merupakan teman pertamaku."

Teito tersenyum senang. Ia meraih anting ruby yang diberikan Ouka. Masalah terlintas di detik kemudian.

 _"Aku tidak punya apa pun untuk diberikan!"_

Ouka berbalik, "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya!"

Gadis bersurai selaras dengan kelopak-kelopak latar bulan April dan panjang yang menyaingi Rapunzel sudah berjalan menjauhi pemuda di belakangnya. Tapi Teito tetap memanggil.

Ouka masih tersenyum manis ketika memutar beberapa derajat. Teito melemparkan boneka yang Teito rajut sendiri. Ouka tangkas menangkapnya.

Ouka memandang boneka pemberian Teito. "I-ini … in i… pertama kalinya dalam hidupku … Terima kasih! Aku akan menjaganya selama hidupku!"

Ini di luar dugaan Teito. Ouka terlihat sangat sumringah. Tapi satu yang membuat Teito penasaran; apa sambungan kalimat sebelumnya.

Ouka membuka suara lagi, "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat tengkorak selucu ini."

Teito sweatdrop seketika. "… Itu kelinci …."

Ouka menahan malu. "Eh?

* * *

Dan di suatu senja pula, Teito tidak sengaja bertemu Ouka di perempatan jalan usai kuliah.

Ouka mengajaknya untuk menuju yang katanya merupakan tempat rahasia Ouka.

Dari tempat rahasia Ouka berada, pandangan seluruh kota terlihat. Di tingkat yang cukup tinggi.

"Senja di sini sangat indah." ungkap Ouka.

Teito menatap Ouka dengan suasana yang sama seperti pertama kali ia bertemu Ouka. Di bawah pancaran sinar matahari senja setelah hujan.

Dan dari setiap kejadian, Teito selalu bertanya, "Apakah sinar mentari hanya menyinarimu saja?"

Narasumber di depan mata, tapi Teito selalu urung menanyakannya.

Di saat matahari mulai tumbang di kaki barat, Teito meraih tangan Ouka. Sekali lagi, Teito salah. Dikiranya Ouka akan risi, tetapi ia balas menggenggam erat tangan Teito. Keduanya saling mengeratkan genggaman.

Setelahnya, Ouka bersender pada bahu Teito.

"Ouka … kau bisa memanggilku kapan saja."

Baginya, hanya cukup Ouka berhitung satu hingga tiga, maka Teito akan hadir di hadapan Ouka. Selanjutnya pula bagi Teito, hanya cukup ia menghitung mundur dari empat hingga dua, maka Ouka akan hadir di muka.

Dan _cinematic record_ terhenti sementara untuk hari ini. Tepuk meriah memenuhi aula gedung.

Teito dengan di sampingnya Ouka, memeluk lengan Teito. Di hawa yang mulai dingin, 1 Desember, pasangan baru menguarkan euforia.

Sebentar lagi, satu musim terlewati, musim dengan sakura dan tanah coklat menghiasi.

Kadang mereka melihat hasil pemotretan kamera di hari itu. Hari di mana mereka tersenyum lebar, dengan pakaian formal putih.

Tersenyum layaknya matahari yang sinarnya berhasil melewati lapisan ozon di tengah musim dingin, terasa hangat.

Pianis yang mereka bayar untuk pernikahan berkomentar bahwa mereka adalah _harmony_ yang indah. Seperti liebestraum katanya.

Teito lulusan fakultas nuklir. Ouka mengabdikan diri sebagai dokter. Tiada yang tahu maksud dari liebestraum apa.

Pada suatu malam berikutnya, Teito bertanya. "Aku selalu bingung dengan jantung yang tidak bisa kukendalikan."

Ouka tertawa kecil melihat kontelasi yang memenuhi langit. "Karena jantung memang bekerja otomasis, di luar kesadaran kita." Jeda sejenak, "Mungkin saja ia merupakan organ yang paling jujur."

Teito mengangguk. Ouka balas menatap Teito. "Tapi, tidak menang jujurnya dari hati, dan tatapan mata."

Teito tertawa. "Kau benar."

Teito tertawa tanpa ada lawakan sedikit pun. Ada hal lain yang menyebabkan seseorang tertawa, itu adalah betapa senangnya ia, kata Ouka.

Sama seperti Teito kala itu tersenyum melihat cahaya jingga yang memantulkan tetesan air di kala senja. Senja yang mana ia bertemu dengan malaikat, teman, teman hidupnya, Ouka.

Teito menyadari betapa beruntung ia. Betapa beruntungnya bisa menjadi orang yang dicintai Ouka.

 _So lucky my love._

* * *

 **F I** (e) **N** (d)

* * *

[ **Author's** _ **note]**_

Judulnya dan pokok cerita ide dari Lucky by EXO. Temen-temen saya nyanyi itu mulu ... hehe. Aku suka banget Teito & Ouka!

 **Thank you for riding!**


End file.
